dothackfandomcom_ko-20200214-history
.hack//Another Birth
분류:.hack분류:R:1 en:Another Birth 개요 이토 카즈노리가 저서한 라이트 노벨. 게임 .hack에서의 블랙로즈의 시점으로 진행된다. 줄거리 Vol.1 감염확대 세계 최대의 온라인 게임 <더 월드>를 플레이 하던 중 느닷없이 혼수상태에 빠진 남동생을 구하기 위해, 아키라는 중검사(重檢社) 블랙로즈가 되어 <더 월드>로 떠난다. 동생이 의식을 잃은 장소로 향하는 도중에 만난 쌍검사(雙檢社) 카이트. 하지만 그와 만남으로써 게임의 테두리에서 벗어난 전투가 시작된다…. 늘 밝고 명랑한 성격으로 카이트(플레이어)를 도와주는 블랙로즈의 시점에서 그려지는, 인기 게임 <.hack//)의 소설이 화려한 막을 올린다! Vol.2 악성변이 동생 후미카즈를 구하기 위해 세계 최대의 온라인 게임 <더 월드>에서 싸우는 중검사(重檢社) 블랙로즈(아키라). 눈앞에 나타난 <황혼의 비문>은 그녀와 쌍검사(雙檢社) 카이트를 새로운 비밀로 이끄는 키워드였다. 점점 깊어져가는 <더 월드>의 비밀에 곤혹스러워하는 블랙로즈에게 현실 세계에서 또 다른 사건이 닥친다! 과연 블랙로즈는 현실을 침식하는 비밀을 극복할 수 있을까?! 화제의 소설 제2탄 등장! Vol.3 침식오염 점점 확산되어가는 온라인 게임 <더 월드>의 오염. 혼수상태에 빠진 사람들을 구할 수 있는 방법은 점점 미궁 속으로 빠져들고, 안전했던 현실 세계에서마저 이변이 일기 시작한다. 원인을 추궁할수록 게임뿐만 아니라 현실까지 상황이 악화되고 있음을 깨닫게 되는 블랙로즈는 두려움을 느끼고, 조사를 계속하는 것에 대해 갈등을 느낀다. 하지만 신기한 팔찌를 가진 쌍검사 카이트의 도움으로 오염의 원인이 거대 프로그램인 <재앙의 파도>라는 것이 밝혀지자, 그녀는 사건의 진상을 밝히기 위해 <더 월드>에 잠재된 비밀을 향해 다시 한 번 맞설 것을 결심한다! Vol.4 절대포위 가상과 현실의 경계가 무너지고, 양쪽으로 확산되어 가는 <더 월드>의 오염. 블랙로즈는 아우라와 팔찌라는 <더 월드>에 감춰진 수수께끼를 푸는데 성공하고 오염의 이유를 밝혀내게 된다. 하지만 그것은 그토록 알고자 했던 원인인 바이러스 버그의 마지막 1체인 코르베닉과의 직접 대결의 전초전에 지나지 않았는데…. 블랙로즈는 과연 혼수상태에 빠진 동생을 구할 수 있을 것인가! <더 월드>에서 알게 된 동료들의 협력을 얻어 드디어 최종결전의 막이 올랐다! 순차 Vol.1 감염확대 * BlackRose Stands On The World (블랙로즈 The World에 들어서다) * Encounter Attack (조우 습격) * As a bolt from The Blue (맑은 하늘에 날벼락) * Bullying and White Room (괴롭힘과 흰 방) * Everything Goes Wrong (모든 것이 잘못 되어간다) * Crush (으스러짐) * For The Next Stage (다음 단계를 위해) Vol.2 악성변이 * File "DD" ("DD" 파일) * Scattered epitaph (산재한 비문) * My will (내 의지) * Its name is "KYVIA" (그 이름은 "쿠비아") * Fellow (동료) * He showed us the way (그가 우리에게 길을 가르쳐 주었어) * The mutated virus (돌연변이 바이러스) Vol.3 침식오염 * After the network crisis (네트워크 위기 이후) * She became complicated (그녀는 복잡해져간다) * It broke bounds (그것은 경계선을 넘었다) * Gathering (모임) * The outside and the inside (밖과 안) * Harold's rule (해럴드의 룰) * Thank you, friends (고마워, 친구들) Vol.4 절대포위 * Entrustment of the hope (희망의 의탁) * Mia's true character (미아의 진짜 캐릭터) * Each resolution (같은 결의) * A long long night started (길고 긴 밤이 시작되다) * Disposition (기질) * Twilight (황혼) * Another epilogue (또다른 후일담) 언급되는 에리어 Vol.1 감염확대 * Δ 숨겨진 금단의 성역 Vol.2 악성변이 * Λ 애절한 사안의 미망인 * Λ 이름도 없이 소망하는 자의 바람 부는 들판 * Λ 소생하는 혹란의 재판 * Λ 가차없는 한탄의 가마 * Λ 끝없는 절망의 발소리 * Λ 모습 없는 그의 발자취 * Λ 멸망하는 광란의 마계 * Λ 꽃피는 약속의 산책로 * Λ 맥동하는 최악의 중심핵 Vol.3 침식오염 Vol.4 절대포위 * Ω 우아한 유혹의 타락천사